Experiments are designed in the avian system to investigate specific aspects concerning early events in B cell and T cell ontogeny, to define functional interactions between macrophages and sub-populations of T cells and B cells in response to specific antigens and to elucidate mechanisms of specific models of B cell and T cell activation through the combined use of cell separation techniques, chromosome markers and in vivo and in vitro culture methods.